Toda magia tiene un precio
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "A Través del Portal" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Crossover con El Mago de Oz


_**Todos los personajes le pertenece a sus autores, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "A Través del Portal" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Crossover de El Mago de Oz**_

_**Toda magia tiene un precio**_

Un portal, nunca sabrás a donde te puede llevar, mas sin embargo cuando entras en el ya no hay vuelta atrás y aquello Baelfire lo sabía muy bien. Pues aun recordaba la primera vez que entro en uno.

Siendo por esa razón que él se sacrifico aquella vez por ella, ya que Henry no se merecía vivir como lo hicieron tanto Emma como él, necesitaba un futuro mejor. Merecía estar con su madre. Mas sin embargo, aquel ultimo recuerdo no cesaba de aflorar en su memoria tan real e irrevocable como el hecho al cual remitía

…..

Neal se encontraba aferrado a una madera a la vez que Emma lo sostenía de una mano desde el interior de el portal. Entonces fue que jalándola hacia fuera, pero consciente de que aquel tablón no soportaría el peso de ambos se dejo caer hacia el interior de aquel remolino. Siendo en aquel momento en el cual una mano se entrelazo con la suya, a la vez que ella le decía sin cesar en su intento de salvarlo:

-Aguanta Neal, te sacare estas herido, no importa a donde te lleve podrías morir.

A lo que él dijo para luego soltarse de su agarre, al ver el peligro inminente de que también ella cayera presa de el remolino:

-No nos aguantara a ambos, Henry te necesita tú debes quedarte. Recuerda que te amo.

…

Pero aquello había acontecido hace tanto tiempo muchos meses atrás, incluso más de los que le habían costado llegar a ese mundo que según Mulan era la clave para volver con Emma.

Aun, las palabras que ella le dijera tras que el haya despertado de su convalecencia retumbaban claramente en su memoria:

_-"Si lo que en verdad deseas es volver con ella, no hay magia aquí que pueda ayudarte, pues ya no queda ni pizca de ella. Aunque aún existe un lugar donde aun reside._

_Este se encuentra en los límites del bosque encantado en el interior de una cueva que posee un portal a otro mundo, muy diferente este donde encontraras a aquel con el poder para ayudarte: su nombre es "Oz". Pero recuerda que el solo se presenta ante quienes albergan deseos puros."_

Así fue que Baelfire luego de mucho viajar por el bosque encantado, siempre a resguardo de los ogros ,quienes asolaban el bosque, llego a la cueva descrita por una de sus salvadoras y posteriormente al mágico mundo de Oz. Siendo allí donde al poco tiempo fue a su encuentro un hada, quien dijo:

-¿Que, os trae por aquí viajero?

A lo que él respondió:

-Es menester que encuentre a Oz, ya que él es el único que puede ayudarme a volver con mi familia.

Tras oír aquello el hada aun con mirada inquisidora le dijo:

Si es aquello lo que deseas sigue el camino de rubíes hasta el castillo Esmeralda, si lográis llegar oz estará en su puerta presto a ayudaros

Entonces el emprendió su camino hacia el castillo Esmeralda, pero fue poco antes de abrirse paso hacia la ciudad Esmeralda, que se vio deseoso de portar un rubí en sus manos por lo que si poder resistirse cogió uno y retomo su camino.

Una vez hubo llegado oz salió a su encuentro y el joven le relato su deseo luego el mago le dijo así:

-Yo no puedo hacer magia sobre ti, mas puedo ayudarte a que tú la hagas.

-yo no hago magia, es peligrosa.- sentencio el joven

- pues sea como sea has conseguido aquello que será tu veleto de vuelta y eso quiere decir, que tu y solo tú puedes activar su magia golpeándolo tres veces contra el suelo y diciendo tu deseo- le revelo el desconocido.

Más, sin poder creerlo el perdurando en su testarudez producida por los hechos que anteriormente le habría causado el uso de la magia dijo:

-¿Cómo estáis tan seguro de que me llevara a donde quiero?

-No lo estoy, tú eres el que debe confiar. Tú y solo tú.

De ese modo fue que el toco tres veces el suelo con la piedra que tenía en las manos y ante sus ojos se abrió un portal en el cual entro pues sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad a la vez que poseía la certeza de que toda magia tenía un precio, siendo el que debía pagar no otro que la incertidumbre.

Ya que cuando entras a un portal, nunca sabrás a donde te puede llevar, mas sin embargo si lo haces ya no hay vuelta atrás y aquello Baelfire lo sabía muy bien. Y estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. Pues no importaba el costo, todo sea por volver a estar junto a los que amaba.


End file.
